


Things Can Change

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy tries to sort out River's dilemma</p><p>A follow up for 'The Greatest Thing Missy Learnt'</p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Can Change

It became clear that something on River’s mind was bothering her. Missy was slightly shocked that she noticed this, and more shocked that she was genuinely worried about her companion. She wanted to help, which was an even bigger shock. What Missy felt for this woman must have been incredibly strong for River’s suffering to affect her this way, to make her feel anything at all. 

They were in the TARDIS console room, gearing up for a new adventure, when River felt Missy’s concerned gaze upon her. What was she looking like that for?

“What’s wrong?” 

Missy’s voice was soft, barely more than a whisper.

Slowly turning to face her, River told her. Told her about how they couldn’t do this for ever. Told her that one day, this police box would have to be returned to the moment she was taken from. Told her, that no matter how much it tore her apart, they would have to be without each other one day.

This was something that hadn’t even crossed Missy’s mind. If only River had said earlier, she had the perfect solution.

River was a little confused at Missy pulling her towards her and throwing her arms around her. What was this for? Missy was definitely not the hugging type. And.. Was she.. Laughing? 

“Oh bless you,” Missy sighed.

“You know that I have a TARDIS of my own, don’t you?”


End file.
